Freedom Squad: Doom/Transcript
This is a Transcript for Freedom Squad: Doom Trailer Transcript * (Opening Devilman no Uta by Matteo Leonetti) * Lionsgate * H-Brothers * Reel FX * Saban Brands * Freedom Squad: Doom * (Guyver noticed a dead body of the security guard in the middle of the road) * Guyver: (Calls everyone on the communicator): This is Guyver, come in. * Servo: (On the communicator): Don't worry help's on the way. * Servo: FREEDOM SQUAD COME IN! * Tyler and His Friends Come to the Museum for Servo's Call * Tyler Klause (On the communicator): What Is It Servo? * Guyver: (On the communicator) I'm going inside the museum. * Tyler Klause (On the communicator): Got it We'll Wait Outside Here Good Luck. * Sailor Mars (On the communicator): Freedom Squad Out. * Guyver enters the museum, hides behind the walls and noticed the Deadly Alliance is stealing diamonds * Shang Tsung: Baldi, we're stealing diamonds instead of doing math. * Baldi: My Bad. * Marina Del Ray: All the music will be banned. * Double Dan: Baldi what are you doing? * Baldi: I'm going to check the halls. * Tyler and Sailor Mars Check the Window and Spy on Baldi in the Hall. * Baldi: Peek-A-Boo I see you * Baldi shots a gun at Guyver but misses * Marina Del Ray: Pick a card any card. * The Cards injures Guyver * Tyler Klause: Let's Get Involved * Sailor Mars: Right * Tyler Instantly Morphs into Guyver Supernova with Sailor mars barging in with him. * The Grizz tries to throws the crate at Guyver but Rockerman and Rockergirl throws it on the left. * Rockerman: You baddies are in big trouble. * Guyver Supernova: This is how we do it guyver supernova style * Guyver Supernova: DANGER FIRE FIST! * Guyver Supernova Fires his Superfist at the Grizz but the Grizz Dodges * Marina Del Ray: OH SNAP IT'S THE FREEDOM SQUAD! * Ultraman Max: It's Time We Do It Tyler's Way TO THE MAX! * Sailor Mars: Ok, Let's Get Em! * Ultraman Max kills Baldi * Rockergirl and Sailor Mars kills Marina Del Ray * Guyver Supernova kills Double Dan * The Grizz's robotic arm is destroyed by Rockerman's strength * Rockerman: Say good night, Grizz. * Rockerman kills The Grizz * Shang Tsung tries to escape but Maui and Ratchet captured him * Guyver Supernova: Hey Maui, Hey Ratchet * Maui: Hey Guys. * Ratchet: Hello. * Rockerman and Rockergirl: Ratchet, your information please. * Ratchet: I'm the Autobot from Planet Cybertron. * Sailor Mars: Maui What are you Doing Here? * Maui: You guys shall know I'm the Surviving Demigod. * Sailor Mars: Well you should know Tyler here's a android created by professor ichiroubei hiiragi to make friends and protect the earth and you should know * Sailor Mars: (singing) Im His boyfriend * Maui: Can we join you? * Ratchet: On your team? * Rockergirl: You Have Our Pleasure Autobot * Guyver Supernova: Welcome to the team Big Guy. * Sailor Mars: But First we gotta check on guyver * Guyver Supernova runs to Guyver and checks his arm and body * Guyver: I'm injured. * Guyver Supernvoa: Don't Worry My Buddy We'll Get You to the Lab * Guyver Supernova and Sailor Mars Carries the Guyver with there arms on his back to the lab. * (Meanwhile at the lab) * Rick Dicker: Right on time Guyver. * Guyver bleeds all over the floor a little * Guyver Supernova carries Guyver to the healer pad to heal his injuries * Rick Dicker: You need some rest with chicken noodle soup. * Guyver: Only one problem i don't even have a mouth * Rick Dicker: Untransform please. * Guyver: Okay. * Guyver turns into Sean Baker * Rick Dicker: Sean Baker. * Sean Barker: Hey Rick Dicker. * Fang Klause hads Sean some Chicken Noodle Soup * Fang Klause: Here You Go Sean some Chicken Noodle Soup Fresh From the Refrigirator * Sean Barker: Thanks Fang. * Sean Eats the Noodle Soup with the Spoon. * Syndrome sneaks into the lab without anyone notcing * Maui: Uhh Guys Syndrome's Here * But the team didn't see Syndrome anywhere * Tyler Klause: I didn't see Syndrome. * Syndrome hacks the computer to stole the files of superheroes' weakness without anyone notcing * Maddie Klause: What was that? * Ultraman Max: Someone's in here * Sailor Mars: Let's Look * Tyler and Sailor Mars Look Around the lab but they didn't see Syndrome anywhere * Tyler Klause: Maddie Find Him? * Maddie Looked Around the Lab With Fang Ultraman Max Adagio and Bodi and Darma * Syndrome teleports to the Evil Lair of Doom without the anyone noticing * Maddie Klause: I Didin't See Him * Adagio: Me Neither * Fang Klause (thinking): I Wonder where he went? * Tyler Klause: Adagio can you check the computer? * Adagio: Sure Thing. * Adagio Checks the Computer to find out where syndrome went * Adagio: Hey where's the files of weaknesses go? * Servo: Syndrome must've taken them. * (Meanwhile at the Evil Lair of Doom) * General Shanker: Syndrome you've the files of weaknesses? * Syndrome: I Did Yes Indeedy i Did * General Shanker: Shadowborg. * Shadowborg: Well Done Syndrome * General Shanker: Mileena. * The Darkest Faerie: And You'res Truly The Darkest Faerie. * Blaze: Now that We Have Learned the Heroes Weakness we Can destroy the freedom squad * The Darkest Faerie: But First we Need a Disguise * General Shanker: Shadowborg, disguise yourself as Fleetwood Yak!